stories_love_and_choicesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sea's Lost Daughter Choices
This page contains the choices in The Sea's Lost Daughter and their outcomes. This game revolves heavily on choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice * What's your name? Default is "Layla". Choice 2 Your name is Layla. Is this correct? *Yes. *No. Choice 3 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 Choice 4 *Naturally Gorgeous *Messy Bun *Berry Beautiful (��16 Diamonds) *Mermaid Tail Braid (��16 Diamonds) *Beachy Bangs Choice 5 *Sweet and Simple *Fun Frills (��18 Diamonds) *Vacay Princess (��18 Diamonds) *By the Pier Choice 6 Is this my best look? *Yes *No Chapter 1: Beach House Choices Choice 1 *That kind of makes this seem like a date. (No effect) *You've never done it before. (No effect) Choice 2 *Go sunbathing! (No effect) *Build a sandcastle! (No effect) *Play in the waves! (No effect) Choice 3 *Confide in Sam. (Sam +Impact) *Change the subject. (Sam -Impact) (Skip Choice 4) Choice 4 *Hug Sam. (Sam +Impact) *Back away. (Sam -Impact) Choice 5 *Do I have something on my face? (No effect) *Is something wrong? (No effect) Choice 6 *Please, I know you don't like it, but I'll be careful. (No effect) *I'm an adult. You can't stop me from going. (Grandma -Impact) Choice 7 *You've done a great job taking care of me. (Grandma +Impact) *You can't protect me forever. (No effect) Choice 8 *It's where my friends are going. (No effect) *I can't hide from the ocean forever. (No effect, but your Grandma reacts more positively) *I need to see it for myself. (No effect) Choice 9 *I promise. I won't go into the water. (Grandma +Impact) *I'll be safe when I swim, okay? (Grandma -Impact) Choice 10 *Must be nice to have money. (No effect) *You must have so many great memories here. (No effect, but Addison reacts more positively) Choice 11 *What's a tide pool? (No effect) *Why do we have to get up so early? (No effect) Choice 12 *I mean... I kind of have a crush on him... (No effect) *We're friends! Strictly friends. (No effect) Choice 13 *A bonfire sounds great! (��16 Diamonds) *We shouldn't stay out late if we're getting up early... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Choice 14 ' ''This is a timed choice. *Steady him! (No effect) ⬅ Correct *Move out of the way! (No effect) If the timer ends, you move out of the way. '''Choice 15 *Starfish (No effect) *Orange nudibranch (No effect) *Anemone (No effect) You get to choose all of them. This just determines the order. Choice 16 *Bunny nudibranch (No effect) Choice 17 *Maybe it was light reflecting off something on the beach. (No effect) *There was some kind of weird pulse of energy! (Erratic +1) (Impact: Your friends are worried about you) Chapter 2: The Call Choices Choice 1 *Sorry for bothering you... (No effect) *Damn. You know how to make an entrance. (No effect) Choice 2 *I'll go for help! You need a doctor! (No effect) *How are you so calm about this?! (No effect) Choice 3 *I must have lost my balance. (No effect) *There's something weird going on with me lately... (No effect) Choice 4 *You're just trying to get me alone... (Sam ❤+1) (Sam +Impact) *I'll be okay! (No effect) Choice 5 *He's really hot, but it doesn't mean I'm into him. (No effect) *It's not like that at all! (No effect) Choice 6 *Turn it down... (No effect) *Get the dress! (��18 Diamonds) Choice 7 *Only if someone carries me. (No effect) *Are there any good trails around here? (No effect) Choice 8 *Awww... I was hoping you had a date planned... *I was kind of hoping you would...(Sam ❤+1) *I see, so here is a conspiracy going on... (No effect) The first option is only available if you flirted with him in Choice 4. Choice 9 *I keep seeing these weird symbols. (Erratic +1) (Impact: Your friends are worried about you) *I think I'm going to be sick. (No effect) Choice 10 *Coming to my rescue like that was really smooth. *So are you stalking me, or what? (No effect) *How did you know to do that? (No effect) Choice 11 *Be by yourself for a while. (No effect) *Go on a date with Zale! (��20 Diamonds) Diamond Choice * Choice 12 *I had a panic attack. (No effect) *I had a lot to think about. (No effect) Choice 13 *I never meant to hurt Sam! *This has nothing to do with you! (No effect) *It's not my fault you're jealous! (No effect) Chapter 3: Beneath the Surface Choices Choice 1 * Chapter 4: Shadow Mermaid Choices Choice 1 * Chapter 5: The Sea Witch Choices Choice 1 * Category:Stories Walkthrough Category:The Sea's Lost Daughter